


Afraid

by Wolfkid9963



Series: Toriel or Bust [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert, Second Person, This is the first in a series, You are not Frisk, frisk is not reader, non-romantic, platonic, rest coming real soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfkid9963/pseuds/Wolfkid9963
Summary: "Do not go near Mount Ebott!" They hard warned.You didn't listen.And now, you're stuck in a terrifying place with horrible memories and flashbacks seemingly taking over your mind.You cannot go on, not without fearing you make a wrong choice....





	Afraid

You liked the woods. They were always such fun to explore. It was a like a home away from home, and it was so fun exploring it. You were always warned by the others around you, though, "Don't go near Mount Ebott! That mountain's cursed!"

You had no idea why, though. There was this whole thing about an ancient war, between humans and monsters...

You didn't believe in that. Sure, monsters existed, but, from what you thought...

Surely they're nice. Surely humanity didn't start a war between them. You thought, that, due to some unexplained reason, monsters can only live in certain areas, hence why they're so rare to find.

Now that you thought about the warnings...

You got incredibly curious about the mountain, why you had to keep away from it.

You neared a relatively tall tree, and began to climb. The way you quickly scaled the tree expertly without a hitch filled you with determination.

You reach the top, and scan the surrounding area, hoping to spot the peak of the "cursed" mountain.

'Aha!' you thought in success upon finding the protruding peak. You quickly slide down the tree, thanking it for its help before running off in the mountain's general direction.

You ran quickly, happily enjoying the wind in your hair, as well as all the beautiful scenery you pass.

Within two minutes you reach the peak, and, you notice an entrance to a cave in front of you. Your lungs burned, and you were glad you managed to reach your destination. But...

Oh no.

You won't be able to stop before you end up being a few feet into the supposed cave.

A look of panic crosses your face as you struggle to slow down on the slightly damp grass, and slip into the cave entrance.

But...

Your foot doesn't touch solid ground.

Instead...

It touched nothing.

You scream.

You fall.

\------------------------------------------

You slowly open your eyes. You can feel trace amounts of sunshine on your face, but not much. You had to squint to get used to the small amount of light shining on you. You seem to be lying on something slightly comfortable, and kinda soft. You slowly rise into a sitting position and rub your head. You wince at the slight pain you felt. A throb seemed to resonate where you rubbed.

You look around at what you were lying in.

'G-golden flowers? How...'

Flowers.

Golden Flowers...

GOLDEN FLOWERS!!!!!

Your breath gets caught up in your throat as some horrifying memories flash through your head.

You felt like you knew where you were all of a sudden.

What your quest was.

How much was dependent of you...

You quickly scurry off the bed of flowers and shiver as the realization kicked in.

Genocide or Pacifist?

Good or Evil?

Spare or Erase?

It was too much to handle.

Your hand rises and grips onto your striped sweater, right where your heart should be. You sweat as you went over these memories.

You've been both routes...

How? 

It seemed impossible. Nobody could do that. 

Your determination shatters like a rock being thrown at a window. It blows away into dust like the ashes of who you either had or hadn't killed in the past.

And, now, it seemed the world wanted to push you through it all again. 

...Kill or be killed?

Oh, no... 

You couldn't.

Not if he was going to be here.

Not.. A... A... F... F...

'No....'

You collapse as the memories flash through your mind. A hurricane of emotions swirled inside you like a tornado. Heartache. Happiness.

Darkness. Light. 

Love. Hate.

You fell onto the floor. You say there shivering, trying to think about happier things. But the memories of those who you were closest to but also killed in cold blood swirled in your mind, bringing tears to your eyes.

U... Un...

Pa.... Pap...

S... Sa...

Al... Alph...

A... As.... Fl... Flo...

As... Asgo...

T.. Tori...

The last name hit you like a truck.

'The first one I... I...'

You cry. You cry as much as you could cry. The faces... The memories.... It was too much. The pressure to either be corrupt or pure was pressing down on you as if you were carrying the weight of the universe.

The pressure was too much. You couldn't leave this room. Even if  the previous timelines demanded it, you couldn't do it. It was near impossible at this point.

So, you lay there, crying.

Sobbing.

Crying and crying and crying until there was nothing left.

But you still attempted to continue crying.

It just wouldn't stop...

\------------------------------------------

You had been lying in the same position for what felt like days. Had weeks, months, years gone by? You couldn't quite tell.

The pressure weighing down on you was too much to take, so, you did not move. You refused to take the journey ahead, afraid of making a wrong decision. The memories kept on coming back, and, they were relentless. They never left.

You were able to survive all alone in there, but, only just.

Your only source of water was your seemingly infinite amount of tears.

You had no idea how to feel.

All the emotions swirling around in you made it hard for you to take care of your own needs. You had contemplated eating one of the golden flowers and at least ridding yourself of what was going to come. You had contemplated eating them to kill yourself, and move on. But, your soul would disappear forever, your determination to go on disappeared a long time ago.

You were hungry. Sure, you could live off of the tears of yourself, but, that could only sate your thirst. Your hunger was torture. You hadn't checked, but, you were sure that you looked pretty bony.

That's how you felt. Like all your skin was being suck into your own bones, forming a tight covering for the skeleton underneath.

You just wanted to end it...

You wished she would come...

But nobody came.

\------------------------------------------

You open your eyes. How long had you bene unconscious? You couldn't know. It felt like a section of your memory was cropped out, and...

Wait...

Is that...

'Toriel?' you think with widening eyes.

The white and purple figure quickly approaching made you feel elated inside, you desperately wanted to run up to her and jump into her loving arms, and stay with her forever.

But, you were to weak.

The familiar figure approached at a distressed speed, the steps growing louder each time.

But... The sounds were getting muffled...

You.. had to...

hold on...!

You closed your eyes just as the figure knelt down beside your and looked at you with a shocked face, her eyes wide, pupils dilated, her hands covering her mouth....

Just before you faded into unconsciousness again, you felt yourself quickly being embraced before you were picked up by a seemingly loving creature...

\------------------------------------------

The first thing you felt was the feeling of uncertainty. Were you still alive? You weren't sure. All you knew was that there was a familiar, loving, motherly voice whisper-sobbing, "Oh, my child... You will be alright... I just know it..!" You felt a soft, warm blanket against what was showing of your skin and an equally as soft pillow against your head. 

'Am I.... In a bed?' you question yourself, as you recognize these items without actually seeing them. You then smell the aroma of something delicious. You feel your stomach hurt slightly at the smell.

You groan a little loudly as you felt a sharp pain in the back of your skull, and, feel your stomach and head throb continuously.

You hear a gasp. You desperately want to open your eyes to see what was going on. You slowly begin to open your eyes, but instantly close them as soon as you open them due to a bright light.

Your guest seems to hurry toward you and stop next to your bed. You could feel the person blocking out the light over your face, and, you see that as an 'OK' to open your eyes.

You open them cautiously, allowing your eyes to finally see the shape of who was blocking out the light. 

The shape is... 

...familiar....

You see a distressed face on the creature above you as your eyes adjusted. You tried to say what you thought was this creature's name, but all that came out was a dry croak.

The creature panics slightly. She looks around slightly distressed before she leans down and embraces you tightly, stroking your hair and repeating, "Oh, child, my dear, dear, child..." You felt tears wetting your sweater.

She rests you back down on the mattress and quickly runs off, leaving the sounds of creaking wood in her wake. She returns, a glass of water in her hand.

She helps you sit up before she brings the water to your lips, and you greedily drank as the water went through your mouth, getting rid of your thirst almost instantly. The satisfaction of a proper beverage going down your throat....

It filled you with determination.

When done with the drink, the goat-like creature left the room hurriedly again. She quickly returned again, and, instead of coming in with a glass of water, she comes in with a slice of...

Pie...

Another memory flashes through your head.

But, unlike the others...

This one was good.

You smiled for what felt like the first time in years, the bony figure you now have struggling to comprehend the face muscles moving.

She sits down on the side of your bed with a caring smile, pulling out a fork before she uses it to break off a small piece of the food, and you open your mouth slightly so that she could feed the piece to you.

It was delicious.

You eagerly awaited for more.

She was more than happy to feed you.

\------------------------------------------

Your stomach full and thirst quenched, you lay down again, a content smile on your face. Your snuggle into the sheets happily.

You had to know one thing before you were able to sleep, though.

Unsure of yourself, you manage so squeak out, 

"T-Toriel? I.... Is that you?"

You see a happy smile cross her face.

"Please, my child, call me mom."

She leans down and kisses your forehead before giving you one final hug.

"Sweet dreams, my child."

You close your eyes, but, before you drift away into sleep, you say something you've always wanted to say.

"Goodnight, mom."

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from Wattpad.


End file.
